


Battle All Your Fears

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle All Your Fears

"Darling..."

John greets her with a smile, although it slips from him at the tears in her eyes, his voice soft even as she falls into him, arms around his neck, face buried into his shoulder, her entire body shaking with her sobs. 

"Darling... what's wrong?"

His touch is light through her hair, his hand soft on her back before he moves to scoop her up into his arms, carrying her inside and to bed, settling there and curling further around her, his voice gentle. 

"Oh love... I wish you'd tell me what's wrong..."

She shakes her head, a tiny, almost impossible to see gesture that he feels against his shoulder, her arms tighter around him. He sighs softly, pressing light kisses to her neck, staying there, closely curled around her for as long as she needs, his touch light through her hair again. He will wait out this storm, as he has before, then, when she's ready to talk, he will fight off whatever demons are causing the trouble.


End file.
